Pipes
Pipes are used to transport Items and can interact great with all SEM Machines. The best feature of the SEM Pipes is the path finding, so no Items will drop around or block your pipe System. Crafting Components: 2x Tin Ingot 1x Sugar Canes Basics Here you can see the simplest setting with pipes: The Hopper put the items into the pipe, which transport it into the Chest. While using these pipes you must ever keep in mind that pipes never take items automatically out of an Inventory; you must fill the items in by using a hopper or a kind of the Hopbox. The output side is very easy, you only have to connect the pipe to a block with an Inventory(any connectable side will work equal). Note: If you connect a machine which is not known by SEM all Items will store in one (random) Slot, this could be fixed in a future version! Multiple Inventories You can also build Systems with more than one Input and Output, if you do this the Items will be moved by a simple principle. They will always go to the nearest possible Inventory. This calculation is relative to the Input, in the Example would every item move into the lower Chest, because these is near at the Input(both) then the upper. But if the lower Chest is completely filled these won't be possible for more Items and the items move into the upper Chest. Note: all inputs will search and transport their own, so it's able that a third Hopper supply the upper Chest first if this is the nearest to itself! Color-Controlled Transport You can also transport Items to a specific Drain (instead of the nearest). To do this you can "give" every Item (entering the system) a specific color: Simply take a Color and Right Click the on piece of pipe under an Input (Hopper/Hopbox), this will cause a sign with a colored border at the pipe. (Look at the example). At every intersection you can pick specific colored items out and let them go another way: The intersection itself must be uncolored, but at the next piece of pipe in each direction you can set a color (right click with one). In the Example the pipe above the intersection is yellow, that mean ONLY yellow Items are allowed to go upward. Example: The left hopper in the Example is connected to a yellow pipe, so all items take the yellow "path", that mean they will go upward at the intersection and will be stored in the upper Chest (which is not the nearest). The right hopper uses the blue "path", so the items go straight at the intersection and will be stored in the lower Chest. Note: Your pice of color will not be consumed by coloring a pipe Named Pipes You can also place this pipes near to each other without connect them by give every strand an other name. To name a pipe you have to Right Click a piece of pipe with an "Name Tag" (rename it in an anvil), here is important that you can give a pipe only a 2 letters long name, otherwise you can't name the pipe. The rules for that are simple: pipes only connect if they have the same name! Unnamed pipes connect to any pipe! Note: Your Name Tag will not be consumed by naming a pipe